


Spin The Bottle

by Tortellini_bean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexuality, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini_bean/pseuds/Tortellini_bean
Summary: Jenna and Tyler are invited to a party with Josh, and his two friends Alyssa and Samantha. Jenna always suspected something off about Tyler, but she couldn't put her finger on it until the party.This story is full of bad relationships, fighting, arguing, and breakups. It's full of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full story I will be writing. The first one is very short and can be better as well as longer, but for now, have this piece.

The carpet below Tyler cradles his feet as he gets out of bed.

“Good morning, babe,” Jenna says from across the room. She was already getting dressed for the day, “It’s 11, Ty, get up.”

“Okay, okay. I’m up,” 

“Josh called earlier at around 8 or 9. Maybe you call him back?”

“Okay, yeah,” He says yawning loudly.

 

\- - - - -

 

**_Tyler:_ ** _ What’s up? You called me. _

 

**_Josh:_ ** _ Yeah. Good morning, sleepyhead. _

 

**_T:_ ** _ Ugh. What do you want? _

 

**_J:_ ** _ I was just wondering if you and Jenna wanted to come over later. Alyssa, Samantha, and I are having a party. _

 

**_T:_ ** _ I’ll try to persuade her, but I don’t know if I can make her. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ She’s no fun. She never lets you hang out with us. :( _

 

**_T:_ ** _ I said I’ll try. _

 

Tyler looks up from his phone and glances at Jenna. She was making bacon and eggs. She’s always in a good mood when she’s making the both of them breakfast.

“Hey, Jenna. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party later today?”

“Hmm. Where is it?” She turned around to look at him.

“Josh’s pla-”

“No. I told you already, Josh isn’t good for you. He’s a homosexual and you shouldn’t be hanging out with him. I think he has feelings for you, Tyler,” Jenna cut him off.

“It’s not only him. Alyssa and her girlfriend are there. You like talking to them.”

“Who else is going to be there?”

Tyler looks back down at his phone without answering.

**_Tyler:_ ** _ Who else is there? _

 

**_Josh:_ ** _ No one. Just you, Jenna, Sam, her girlfriend, and me. _

 

**_T:_ ** _ Jenna said no. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ Ughhhhhhh. She’s such an asshole. It’s because I’m bi, right? _

 

**_T:_ ** _ NO! She’s not a homophobe! _

 

**_J:_ ** _ She might be. _

 

“Jenna, we never go out to do anything fun after…”

“After what, Tyler? Would you like to remind me of the time you ‘accidentally’ kissed Josh? And how you lied to me about not doing it?”

“It was an accident, we walked through the same doorway and bumped into each other. You just seemed to walk in just in time for it to happen,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “then said I was gay for five days after that. You even threatened to break up with me. Over an accident!”

Jenna turned back to the stove and dumped out the now burnt eggs and bacon. She stormed out of the kitchen back into the bedroom. Tyler knew not to go up there or she’d slap him in the face like last time.

 

**_Tyler:_ ** _ We have two cars. If she wants to show up she can. I’m about ready to break up with her. She such a bitch sometimes. _

 

**_Josh:_ ** _ I know, right? I’ve been trying to tell you. _

 

**_T:_ ** _ I know. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ When are you coming over? Now? Later? _

 

**_T:_ ** _ Now. _


	2. Chapter 2

The car bumped along the unpaved driveway. Tyler was on the verge of tears. He just wanted to be able to hang out with his best friend and his girlfriend. He got out and ran up to the door. Josh answered and tried to hug him. Tyler gave him a sharp look and pushed inside. He threw himself onto the couch. 

“You okay, dude?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Alyssa and Sam walked in, immediately crushing Josh with a hug. They tossed down their bags next to me on the couch, then hugged me.  Alyssa always hugged well. She was so nice.

“Where’s Jenna?” They both said.

“She didn’t want to come.”

“That’s too bad. Samantha, go call her and see if she wants to come over,” Alyssa turned to look over at Samantha.

“I’ll text her,” Samantha answered.

 

**_Sam:_ ** _ Hey Jennnnnnaaaaaaaa!! _

 

**_Jenna:_ ** _ What’s up, girly? _

 

**_S:_ ** _ I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We are having a partayyyy! _

 

**_J:_ ** _ Sure. I guess… _

 

**_S:_ ** _ Yesssss! See you in ten minutes. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ k. _

 

A few minutes later a small car rolled up the driveway. Jenna stepped out and was greeted by Samantha with a rib-crushing hug. She walked her inside and they sat down at the table and started talking to Alyssa. Tyler was talking to Josh when she glanced over at Tyler. She stood up and grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and aggressively kissed him. He pushed her away quickly.

“What is wrong with you, Jenna? I was talking to Josh,”

“Why can’t I just kiss my boyfriend?”

He pushed her away and started talking to Josh again.

“Oh my god! How about we play spin the bottle!” Samantha said from the other side of the room, “It’ll be so much fun!”

 

\- - - - - 

 

They all sat in a circle on the carpet. Empty beer bottle between them. Tyler looked over at Jenna, then immediately looks away. Josh tossed himself down right across from Tyler. Jenna looked at Josh, then Tyler, then back at Josh. She pushed Josh and sat in his spot. 

“I don’t know why you’re such a bitch, Jenna. Did you know that, Jenna? Did you know?” Josh broke the silence.

She stood up, holding back tears, and ran outside. It had started to rain, but she didn’t care. She sat on the front steps and cried for ten minutes before Alyssa walked out. 

“Boys can be assholes and can’t shut their mouths. Especially Josh.” she put her arm around Jenna’s shoulders, “Just ignore it.”

“You’re just like him. Samantha too. You’re both disgusting queers. I was only pretending to be your friend because Tyler keeps me from having friends.”

“Maybe Josh is right,” she whispered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Let’s go back in and play. We’ll forget this ever happened.”

 

Alyssa and Jenna walk in. They sit back down in different spots. Jenna next to Tyler and Alyssa next to Samantha.

"Let's have some fun," Josh looked up from his phone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a word in this part that a lot of people won't like (faggot). I NEVER USE THIS WORD. I was debating putting it in or not, but my friend said it would fit better with the way I made Jenna's character. I'm sorry again.

They all sat staring at the bottle, silently deciding who is going to go first. 

“I’ll go!” Sam said breaking the silence, “Someone has to start.”

She reaches into the middle and spins the bottle. It spun and spun and spun. It slowed down onto Josh. He immediately jumped across the circle, startling Sam, and planting a kiss on her lips. 

“Oh,” she says startled. Josh giggled then moved back to his spot. Then the bottle was spun by Alyssa. It landed on Sam. Alyssa looked over at her then squished her face and gave her a kiss. Now Jenna was up. She took the bottle and examined it. Looking closely for anything. 

“Spin the bottle already,” Alyssa playfully pushed her, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Jenna carefully put the bottle back onto the floor and spun it. As it slowed past Josh, then Sam, then Alyssa she squirmed nervously. She went to go nudge the bottle a bit, but Josh grabbed her arm.

“Rules are rules, Jenna. Play fair,” he glanced at her then to Alyssa, “It landed on Alyssa.”

Alyssa leaned in hesitantly as Jenna quickly pecked her on the cheek. Alyssa looked up quickly, then pushed the bottle towards Tyler. 

“Your turn.”

He looked at Jenna nervously then spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop between Josh and Samantha. Josh leaned towards Tyler, blushing vibrantly. Jenna grabbed Tyler’s face before it reached Josh’s lips and pushed it into Samantha’s. Sam pushed herself back when Tyler’s face came close to her’s.

“Jenna, what do you think you’re doing? It was on Josh!” She yelled, “This was supposed to be fun, not ‘pick who kisses your boyfriend.’”

“It landed on you, and I’d quite rather Tyler kiss you instead of Josh.”

“Why? Because I’m a female and you don’t want to play by the rules? If you hate gay people so much, why are you friends with us?”

“You think I’m friends with you faggots? Do you think I wanted to come here? I only came because I didn’t want Tyler cheating on me with a gay!” She screamed, now standing. 

“Jenna, can we talk in the other room please?” Tyler cut her off.

“Fine.” 

They walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Neither one said anything for what felt like an eternity. Just silence and disappointment filled the room. 

“Jenna, I am 22. I think I can make my own decisions.” He was cut off by an aggressive slap across his cheek. His emotions started to take him over. He was in pain mentally and physically. His  _ loving _ girlfriend just hit him because they were playing spin the bottle. She also called his closest friends faggots. He wondered how they were doing right now. If they were okay after that outburst Jenna made. The whole house was silent enough to hear each faint breath Jenna was taking. She refused to look at him until she hit him again, but this time it was a punch in the gut. He jumped up an tried to catch his breath, but Jenna pulled him down onto the floor. She walked over him and out of the room, leaving curled up on the floor. 

She turned around and looked down at him, “Maybe next time you’ll play along.” She kicked him in the eye, the slammed the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy makeout session.  
> Implied smut scene.  
> I'm bad at makeout/implied smut, so don't bully me please.

“Tyler! Tyler, wake up!” Josh was shaking him when Tyler tried to open his swollen eyes. His head was spinning wildly. He sat up with the help of Josh. He could see a little more clearly and could see Alyssa and Sam watching him.

“Is he okay?” Sam blurted out.

“H-how long have I been out?” Tyler stuttered. He couldn’t help it when Jenna kicked him in the face, she burst his lip and gave him a black eye. 

“An hour,” Josh said gently lifting him up to sit on the bed next to him, “We thought you ended up leaving with Jenna. She walked out of my room then right outside and into her car. We just thought we didn’t see you walk out. We put away the game, too.”

Tyler turned towards Josh and without saying a thing, pushed his lips into Josh’s. Josh was startled at first, but gave in and kissed back. Alyssa grabbed Sam and pulled her out of the room and shut the door. The click the door shutting made Josh pull Tyler closer. Tyler moved onto Josh’s lap and hugged around his neck. His fingers pulling at his hair. The kiss lasted so much longer than Tyler was expecting. The kiss broke when Josh felt his frown. 

“What’s wrong, Ty?”

“I shouldn’t be doing this. I never officially broke up with Jenna”

“She hit you, Tyler. If that’s not a good enough reason to-”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I’m not cheating on Jenna because you think that couples can’t get into fights sometimes.”

“Don’t you dare try to rationalize her hitting you.”

“I-I’m not trying to. I just want to be in a relationship where someone won’t call me a f-fag or a queer,” Tyler choked on his tears, “I love you, Josh. I love you so goddamn much.”

Josh let Tyler’s head fall onto his chest. Tyler sobbed into his shirt. Josh had never seen him so vulnerable and weak. Like a small child running to their mother. He just held him, but he wanted to kiss him so badly. His soft, gentle lips against his. He lifted Tyler’s head up gently.

“I love you too, Tyler.” 

Those words made Tyler melt into Josh and start crying even harder.

“Pull yourself together,” Josh whispered.

Tyler lifted himself up and smashed their lips together again. This time biting Josh’s lip. Josh started to roll his hips. Tyler couldn’t help himself, but hum into Josh’s mouth. Josh felt his pants tighten and quietly groaned. Josh flipped him over on the bed and started to kiss down Tyler’s neck. Tyler’s humming grew into quiet moans. Josh pulled Tyler’s shirt over his head to see the bruises Jenna gave him. He carefully kissed around his bruises. 

“Josh I-”

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I love you more than any-” he was cut off by a moan when Josh kissed his sweet spot on his neck. He grabbed Josh’s neck and pulled him into another, more aggressive kiss.

“Surprisingly a lot of energy from a kid that just got beaten up and knocked out,” Josh said breaking the kiss. He pulled away from Tyler’s face and began to kiss down his neck and chest. He unbuttoned Tyler’s jeans and kept trailing his kissing, farther and farther.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super chill chapter for the most part. :)

The next morning Tyler woke up under the sheets next to Josh. He hadn’t woken up yet. Tyler got up and put his clothes on. He wondered if Alyssa and Sam had stayed over like they said they would. There was a good reason why they could’ve left though.

“Good morning, Ty. How did you sleep?” He asked knowing that they got very little sleep.

“I slept well. Though my ass hurts a little, dickhead.”

“You’re not sore because Jenna beat you up, you’re sore because-”

“Shut it. But I can say, you’re pretty good.” Tyler said winking as he walked out of the room. Josh listened to try to figure out where he was going. He got up when he heard the bathroom door close. Josh got up and dressed to start making breakfast, but decided to wait until Tyler got out of the bathroom.

“How was your shower?”

“Why are you asking?”

“You were in there for an hour.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Tyler looked down at his feet, then walked back into Josh’s bedroom to change. He came back downstairs wearing his jeans and shirt from yesterday.

“If you want clean clothes I have some.”

“I think I going to go home and see if Jenna is okay.”

“You mean, you still think she didn’t break up with you?”

“I have to go Josh. I’ll text you later,” with that, Tyler shut the door behind him and got into his car.

\- - - - -

It wasn’t a long ride home, Josh didn’t live too far away. Tyler pulled into the apartment building’s parking lot and got out. He took the elevator up to his floor and went over to his room. He knocked. No answer.

“Jenna? Are you okay?” he said opening the door. She was sitting on the couch with his clothes tearing them up. Almost like she was in a trance.

“Jenna! What the hell are you doing?”

She turned around and looked up at him. She threw his clothes down and got up, one of her fists were clenched.

“What are you doing home so late? And why are you standing so funny?”

“I didn't come home last night because you knocked me out and I was too tired and in too much pain to drive home.”

“Well grab your clothes together, I’m kicking you out.”

“Uhh, no. I bought this apartment.”

“And you put me on the contract. If you try to bring me to court, you won’t have any support because I am on the contract!”

He looked at her, ready to jump back if she was going to throw another punch. He was scared. He was scared of his own girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse and cursing

Jenna lifted up a trash bag with his stuff in it.

“Leave, I said.”

“Fine, but let me get the rest of my stuff.”

He walked into the other room to grab his stuff, but it was all already in boxes. He still didn’t officially break up with  Jenna. He wondered what would happen to him if he broke up with her now. Instead, he grabbed his boxes and stuffed them into the back of his car. He went back inside to make sure that he wasn’t missing anything. After he checked, he went back into the kitchen where Jenna was sitting. 

“I can’t hurt you like you hurt me yesterday, but I’ll leave something that hurts just as bad.”

“What do you mean? If you break up with me, I know where you’re going. I know where you live. I know you cheated on me.”

“I didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to me, Tyler. I know you did. Josh fucked you so hard that you’re walking odd when you came home. How was it? Does he do better than me? Does he feel better? Why? Why, Tyler?”

Tyler got so overwhelmed with questions from Jenna when he broke, “I’m gay, Jenna. Okay? Are you happy now? You wanted the truth. Have the truth. Have as much as you want. I’ve always been in a relationship with Josh for years now. This wasn’t the first time I’ve cheated on you. Ever since you started hitting me, I was with Josh more. The fact that you’re only seeing this now is beyond me.” Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He slowly let down his guard and fell into the chair on the other side of the table. Without Tyler noticing, Jenna got up and threw him onto the floor. She kicked his head and his stomach. Tyler couldn’t stop crying. His black eye was pulsing and his nose was bleeding everywhere. Still crying, he scrambled to his feet.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jenna said grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“You asked me to leave,” Tyler said pulling off his shirt, “So that’s what I’m doing.”

Jenna lost her balance and fell back, still holding onto Tyler’s shirt that was now off of him. Tyler ran out the door and into his car. He still hadn’t broken up with her. 

 

**_Tyler:_ ** _ I need help. _

 

**_Josh:_ ** _ What’s wrong? Are you okay? _

 

**_T:_ ** _ I’m trying to drive away, but I still haven’t broken up with her. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ Are you fucking kidding me, kid? What happened then? _

 

**_T:_ ** _ I came out. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ You fuckig dumbass. Are you kidding me? You came out to her? Why the fuck would you do that?  _

 

**_T:_ ** _ Not really. I just told her that I’ve been cheating on her with you for a long time now. _

 

**_J:_ ** _ Of course you had to drag me into this. _

 

**_T:_ ** _ It’s fine, she’s not going to come for you… _

  
**_J:_ ** _ Okay then come here. I’ll let you move in. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I had gone on a vacation.

Tyler quickly backed out of the driveway. He saw Jenna in the window with his shirt still in her hands. He broke up with her enough. Or maybe it wasn’t enough. He sped down the street and to the other side of town where Josh’s house was. He pulled in his driveway and parked next to Alyssa’s car. He wondered why they were here. He walked inside with a bag of his necessities, charger, change of clothes, etc. He was immediately was greeted by a tight hug from Josh. He lifted him up and spun him around. 

“Stop being such a dork, dork.”

“Then stop being my little baby, baby.”

Tyler blushed when he heard Josh say “baby.” Josh put Tyler back on his feet where he walked over to Alyssa.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Sleeping in the guest room.”

“It’s only noon.”

“We, uh, didn’t sleep well last night,” Alyssa said as Sam walked in, yawning. 

“No, no we didn’t.” She said winking. 

Josh pulled them aside and told them everything that I texted him about. He told them that Tyler was moving in with Josh and that Sam can’t come and sleep here anymore because Tyler is going to be in that room. They looked over at Tyler’s cut lip and a swollen black eye then looked back at Josh. 

“What if Jenna comes for you, Josh? You have so much beef with her, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sam said.

“She won’t. At least I don’t think she will.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. She threatened to kill me and you if she found out we were sleeping together.” Tyler announced from across the room.

Josh stared at Tyler. His blank expression killed Tyler’s mood. He just wanted to kiss Josh, but Josh looked mad, or confused, or sad. Tyler couldn’t tell, he just knew Josh wasn’t happy. That made Tyler sad because he loved seeing Josh happy.

“Joshie, how about we go out for lunch. I heard they just built a new place in the town over. It’s called Molly’s Diner. It looked cute.”

“Uh, sure,” Josh said, now blushing from being called that name.

“You’re such a goddamn dork, Josh. Let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends slightly on a cliff hanger, but you could assume what happens next. Thank you guys for reading my first real fan fic.

The roll up in the car. They slide out and walk together.

“There are not many people here,” Josh said unsteadily.

“It’s fine. The place is new.” Tyler smirked, “And we’d be alone.”

Josh lightens up a bit and smiles. There’s a little bell that rung as the door opened.  _ Seat yourself!  _ A paper sign said on the table sat on the table in front of them. They sat down in a corner table looking out a window to the field behind the diner. The waitress walked over.

“What would you like?”

Tyler put down his menu in front of her, “I just want a coffee. Thank you.”

“And you?” she said looking over at Josh.

“A coffee please.”

She nodded and walked away. Tyler and Josh had a conversation going from food to aliens and outer space. Tyler looked around the diner. There were a few old couples sipping coffee and chatting. In the opposite corner was Jenna. She kept glancing up from her phone and over to their table. They made eye contact. Tyler quickly looked back at Josh.

“We should leave.”

“What why?”

He pointed towards the table Jenna was at. Josh looked back at Tyler now pale. He got up, but Jenna saw him. Tyler pulled him back down into the booth and reached across the table, grabbing for Josh’s soft cheeks. Tyler's lips smashed into Josh’s without warning. It lasted for what felt like forever, but that was a good thing for Tyler and Josh. When they separated their mouths he noticed Jenna standing right there. He jumped back in his seat.

“So you are cheating on me,” Jenna crossed her arms and stared at Tyler, “with your best friend.”

“I broke up with you, Jenna. When I packed up and left. I thought you would understand when I told you I am gay.”

“Okay fine. If that’s how you feel then let’s play a game.”

“Umm… what game?”

“What about… hmm… spin the bottle.” She said then spun and walked out of the diner.

 


End file.
